marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Haggar
"Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you!" —Haggar, if paired against Hulk. "You are strong, but Hulk's strong as there is!" —Hulk, if paired against Haggar. Mike Haggar 'is a wrestler turned mayor of Metro City and the main protagonist of the Final Fight franchise. He was also featured in the lesser-known Saturday Night Slam Masters and its sequel. Backstory Haggar made his debut in the original Final Fight, originally released for the arcades in 1989. He is described as a former "Street Fighter" turned Mayor (much in the vein of real-life former wrestler Jesse Ventura who, years after retiring, would go on to be the Governor of Minnesota from 1999 through 2003), who has sworn to diminish the city's ever-increasing crime rate after winning the election. The plot of Final Fight centers around the Mad Gear Gang's attempt to manipulate the newly-elected Haggar by kidnapping his young daughter, Jessica. Instead of submitting to the gang's demands, Haggar enlists the help of Jessica's boyfriend, Cody and his friend Guy, to combat the gang and defeat their leader Belger. In Final Fight 2, Haggar sets out to defeat the newly revived Mad Gear Gang led by Retu in order to rescue Guy's girlfriend and master. In this game Haggar is joined by Maki, Guy's future sister-in-law and Bushin-style fighter, and Carlos, a South American swordsman friend of Haggar staying with him at the time. Haggar's appearance did not change much between the two games, other than a slight change in his outfit). However, he did gain the Spinning Piledriver, replacing his regular Piledriver, as a special move. In 1995's Final Fight 3, Haggar is rejoined by Guy and the two team up with Lucia Morgan, a female cop, and another ex-Street Fighter named Dean to battle the Skull Cross Gang, a new criminal organization that has taken over Mad Gear's position by becoming the new dominant gang of Metro City. Haggar's design is changed drastically from the previous Final Fight games, with the character being given a pony tail and shorts. Haggar was also given a new super combo called the Final Hammer, which is actually a series of various wrestling moves. In addition to the two Final Fight sequels for the Super NES, Haggar also appeared in a trilogy of pro wrestling games by Capcom: Saturday Night Slam Masters in 1993, which was followed by an updated version titled Muscle Bomber Duo and a sequel titled Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 in 1994. According to the original Japanese plot, the games are actually set before Final Fight and depicts Haggar's professional wrestling career prior to being elected mayor. However, the English localization of the series removes all references of the games being set in the past and even goes as far to describe Haggar as the "former mayor of Metro City". Haggar seems to have been loosely modeled after real-life wrestler Randy Savage in the game; his ring name is Mike "Macho" Haggar, and the games even feature a winning pose in which he lifts his daughter Jessica onto his shoulder, a possible nod to Savage and his valet, Miss Elizabeth. Haggar did not appear as a playable character again until 1999's Final Fight Revenge, an American-developed competitive fighting game set immediately after the events of the original Final Fight. Haggar's story in Final Fight Revenge revolves once again around the disappearance of his daughter, who has vanished following a series of riots in Metro City. Jessica's disappearance is not resolved in Haggar's ending, which is instead a recreation of Rolento's ending in Street Fighter Alpha 2, which depicts Rolento's attempt to takeover the city. Eventually, the "Street Fighter Zero 3 Secret File Book" would reveal that Haggar was able to rescue his daughter from danger, and that Jessica would eventually leave Metro City to study abroad in Europe. Haggar's most recent appearance was in Final Fight: Streetwise, released in 2006. In Streetwise, Haggar runs a gym, "Mike's Mat and Muscle", and a dock "Mike's Maritime Maintenance". He has seemingly isolated himself from most of Metro City, and says many of its citizens have forgotten him. He aids Kyle by teaching him grappling moves. His theme is a remixed mixed-up version of Cody's ''Turn the Beat Back and Guy's theme from Super Street Fighter IV. Gameplay Mayor Mike Haggar is popular for his wrestling-slash-street brawl fighting style. That being a given, all of his moves are based from those fighting styles. He's also much of a contact bruiser like Hulk, for he is not as quick as the several rushdown heroes in the game. Attacks *Piledriver *Backdrop *Pipe Bash *Double Lariat Hyper Combos *'Body Splash (Level 1) '- Haggar breathes deeply, exposes his muscular chest, and leaps high. He lands at full speed into the ground, inflicting more damage the closer he is to the opponent. *??? (Level 1)' - Executes a barrage of lightning quick punches, delivers an uppercut and a final downward double hammerfist punch. *'??? (Level 3) '- Executes a backdrop on the opponent, grabs their legs, spins them and launches them into the air. A flash in Haggar's eye signal's his high jump as he grabs the opponent in mid-air. A finishing piledriver, shown in 3 different angles, then explodes onto the scene. ﻿ Theme Song thumb|300px|left Trivia *Haggar also appeared in the Japan-only release Capcom World 2. *In Street Fighter IV, Zangief has an alternate costume purchasable that is also Haggar's costume. *On January 6th, Haggar and Phoenix were officially revealed to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Haggar's inclusion in MVC3 probably implies the exclusion of Zangief. Much of his moveset is similar, if not exactly Zangief's moves, especially the Double Lariat and his Level 3 which resembles Final Atomic Buster. It is also up for debate who is a copy of who, granted that Haggar became the star of Final Fight before Zangief ever was a character. *Haggar's spinning Double Lariat attack makes him lose a bit of health, just like in the original Final Fight. *Haggar and Zangief's movesets are similar due to that Zangief was inspired by a certain "American wrestler" and copied Haggar's signature Spinning Clothesline. Haggar was flattered and in turn used Zangief's Spinning Piledriver. *Perhaps the reason for the rivalry between Haggar and Phoenix is the idea of Haggar's raw physical power versus Phoenix's formidable mental abilities; literally the "body" versus the "mind". *Another reason for the rivalry is that Phoenix is capable of and has destroyed whole communities (she says in her victory quote that she has destroyed planets) and Haggar is the leader of a community (Metro City). *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Haggar is voiced by '''Kiyoyuki Yanada' in Japanese. Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment